fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgan (Awakening)
Morgan (マーク Māku, Marc in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening, the child of the Avatar and another character and the grandchild of Validar, from the future. Morgan's gender and hair color are derived from the Avatar's spouse. As the Avatar can marry any character of the opposite gender, and Morgan's gender will be the opposite of the Avatar's, Morgan can be the sister of Owain, Inigo, Severa, Cynthia, Kjelle, Laurent, Nah, Brady, Yarne, Gerome, Noire, the brother of Lucina, or an only child. Morgan's birthday is May 5th. Male Morgan is voiced by Yoshimasa Hosoya in the Japanese version and by Todd Stone in the English version. Female Morgan is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro in the Japanese version and by Nicole Karrer in the English version. Profile Morgan is implied to be from an alternate timeline from the other children characters and has amnesia, only having memories of the Avatar and often struggles to try to remember their other parent. Morgan is part of the Justice Cabal along with Cynthia and Owain. In Morgan's paralogue, Morgan is encountered in a Ruins of Time. Morgan was apparently accompanying a much older Avatar but still recognizes the younger one. Like the Avatar, they woke up in a field by themselves. After speaking to the Avatar or Chrom, Morgan joins the army. After leaving the Ruins, the Avatar shares everything they know to Morgan. Morgan does not remember the future being in ruins. The Avatar concludes that Morgan may be from a separate timeline from the other children since they do not remember Lucina. Morgan decides to stay with the Avatar in order to learn from them since they have nowhere else to go. After the war, Morgan would never recover their memories; however, they were not troubled by this. Scholars would speculate that they came from a different timeline from the other children. In Morgan's support with the Avatar, they spend much of their time trying to outwit them in various ways. By the A support, the Avatar realizes that Morgan is close to surpassing them and vows to stay ahead to motivate them. Morgan's support with their other parent, they spend most of the time desperately trying to remember to the point of bashing their head into a wooden post, hoping the impact would jog their memories. They finally do remember a small memory in the end of them calling their name. Despite being implied from a different timeline though, if Morgan has a sibling their sibling clearly remembers them. In Female Morgan's support with her siblings, her older siblings tell her that they used to take care of her since she was their only family left. They also worry about her drastic attempts to regain her memories of her family. However, Morgan's sibling vows to create new memories while she tries to regain her old ones. In the Future of Despair storyline, each of the Morgans appear as one antagonists in the first two chapters. They are completely loyal to the Avatar, even while being possessed by Grima. However, if the player's Avatar talks to them, they will surrender. Personality Morgan is similar to the Avatar, having amnesia when they are introduced, though they remember the Avatar at least and their goal of becoming a tactician like they are. Morgan has a childish enthusiasm and is quick to play with others. They have a certain level of innocence and have an optimistic outlook of life, willing to see everything good about the world rather than the bad. Despite this though, they have their own insecurities regarding their memories. They express distress over the fact that they cannot remember their other parent and nearly every other memory that isn't related to the Avatar. Nevertheless, they love their other parent and their siblings if they have any. Morgan moves around the most out of anyone in the army. Their birthday is May 5th. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) |Varies |10 |9 |6 |8 |7 |6 |7 |3 |7 |Varies |Varies |Varies - C |Varies |} Morgan's starting class is determined by the other parent: Morgan will be the base class of the other parent unless the Avatar marries Olivia, Chrom, Lucina, or Walhart, in which case Morgan will be a Tactician. Male Morgan Supports Romantic Supports *Lucina (Can also be Morgan's sister) *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Male Morgan's Father *Owain (Can also be Morgan's father) *Yarne (Can also be Morgan's father) Female Morgan Supports Romantic Supports *Owain *Gerome *Laurent *Inigo *Yarne *Brady All of them can also possibly be Female Morgan's brother, thus turning one of the possible romantic supports into a generic one. Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Female Morgan's Mother *Noire (Can also be Morgan's mother or sister) *Nah (Can also be Morgan's mother or sister) *Female Morgan's siblings Reclassing All Morgans *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Cleric/Priest - Promotes to War Cleric/War Monk or Sage *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Male Morgan Additional Class Sets *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Inheritance from a Female Avatar Male Morgan cannot be reclassed into these classes, but he can inherit a skill from them *Pegasus Knight - Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Troubadour - Valkyrie Inheritance from Father Class *Taguel - From Yarne *Villager - From Donnel or Donnel's sons. Skills *Rightful King - From Chrom or Chrom's sons (will always inherit) *Conquest - From Walhart (will always inherit) Female Morgan Class Sets *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Inheritance from a Male Avatar Female Morgan cannot be reclassed into these classes but she can inherit a skill from them. *Fighter - Warrior *Barbarian - Berserker Inheritance from Mother Class *Manakete - From Nowi, Nah, or Tiki *Taguel - From Panne Skills *Aether - From Lucina or Lucina's sister *Shadowgift - From Aversa *Underdog/Aptitude - From Donnel's daughter if she inherited one or the other. *Luck +4/Special Dance - From Olivia / Thanks for the post. I understand your frtturasion with people mis-quoting the actual words of Dr. Mehrabian. However regardless of the true' percentages, communication still is more a matter of how' you say something, not what' you say. This is easily understood as our voice tone and non-verbal communication (which I'm sure you will agree is a lot more than just body language) create much more of an attitude, feeling, vibe etc. than the mere chosen words. That is also why the easiest form of mis-communication takes place in emails, texts and posts. It is very hard to relay a sender's true feelings this way. This is why emoticons are so popular. At the end of the day, in my opinion, the 7-38-55 can be thrown out if you like, but not the approx. division of how we communicate.Thanks for the great post keep up the good work. Quotes Event Tiles *"I started on some of Father's/Mother's tactical guidebooks. I must learn all I can!" (exp) *"I managed to sneak in some practice. Maybe there is still hope for me to be a tactician!" (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking *"How would you feel about joining forces in the next battle?" (team up) *"My father/mother always said to dream big while you're still young. What do you dream of?" (dreams) Replying *"I try to stay up late and study strategy like my father/mother. ...But I usually conk out." (free time) *"Of course! I'm no match for my father/mother, but I'll think of some plan to see us through!" (team up) Asking - Avatar *"Father/Mother, is there anything you need? I’d like to get you presents now and then." (gift) *"Father/Mother, I’ve studied up. We should train together and see whose strategy prevails!" (train) *"Father/Mother, are you all right? We need your mind, but not at the expense of your health." (concern) *"Hey, Father/Mother! What was you life like before you met me?" (story) Replying - Avatar *"How about that book you’re always reading? It looks really educational." (gift) *"All right! That will give me a chance to see how you fight. But go easy on me..." (train) *"You’re the one always working hard! If I can’t handle this, how will I live up to you?" (concern) *"The future? I hardly remember anything, so I’m not sure what to say. I certainly don’t remember the impending doom and despair Lucina speaks of. ...It’s hard to believe that’s how the world will turn out." (story) Asking - Other Parent *"Father/Mother, tell me what I can get for you. Anything! It’s the least I can do." (gift) *"Father/Mother, come practice with me. I want to see how you react in battle." (train) *"Father/Mother, are you all right? You look pale, I had better think of a solution!" (concern) *"Father/Mother, tell me about your life until you met me. I want to know all about you." (story) Replying - Other Parent *"I’d just like to spend more time with you! I want to get to know you a lot better!" (gift) *"All right. But I must admit, I’m a little nervous to face you!" (train) *"Thank you, Father/Mother, but it’s all right. Nothing will get me down that easily." (concern) *"Well, I can’t remember anything about the future. But seeing how close you and Father/Mother are now, I imagine you will be then, too. I must have been so happy. So lucky! But...that’s all I can come up with. I’m sorry." (story) Asking - Married *"Go easy on yourself, (name). It would sadden me to lose you." (promise) *"You are so attractive, (name). I can hardly focus on my studies!" (compliment) *"I love you, (name). I may not remember much, but I will never forget you." (love) *"Um, (name), what do you have sticking out of your satchel there?" (gift) Replying - Married *"Don't worry. I promise to stay alive. I've even devised a few strategies. Ha!" (promise) *"Trying to score points with me? Well ... It's working, And you're amzing, too!" (compliment) *"I feel the same about you. I suppose I'm lucky I wound up in this time!" (love) *"Oh no, you saw it? I was hoping to surprise you with a present." (gift) Level Up *"Whew... I'm catching up quick as I can, Father/Mother!" (6-7 stats up) *"That's a big step closer to achieving my dream!" (4-5 stats up) *"Nice! Getting stronger one step at a time!" (2-3 stats up) *"Hrm... Gotta say, that's kind of a letdown." (0-1 stat up) *"All right... Now to focus on getting wiser, too!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Do I... Do I look like my father/mother in this?" Armory *"Oh, gods, I love shopping! What shall we buy?" (buying) *"I bet we could get a lot more money for your gear!" (selling) *"You're going to upgrade my weapons? Thanks!" (forging) Barracks Greetings - Child *"Good evening, Father/Mother! I am sure tired. How about you?" (evening) *"Oh! Are you on patrol, Father/Mother? You never let up." (night) Final Chapter Battle Dual Support *"All right." *"Oh, you'll win." *"You can do this!" *"Now strike!" *"I'm with you!" *"I've got this!" *"You ready?" *"Incoming foe!" *"I've got your back." *"I'm right here." Dual Strike *"Ha!" *"Your weakness is exposed!" *"Your flank's exposed!" *"Over here!" *"Go down!" *"And again." *"Make way!" *"Have another!" Dual Guard *"Not happening!" *"Predictable..." *"Not on my watch!" *"Forget it!" Critical *"Checkmate!" *"Amateur!" *"Time to even the odds!" *"Game over!" (Male Morgan only) *"This ends here!" (Female Morgan only) Partner Defeated Enemy *"Just as planned!" *"You tipped the scale!" *"Thank you!" *"Hah..." Enemy Defeated *"Farewell." *"Success!" *"It worked!" *"Hmph!" *"Heh!" Death/Retreat Quotes Etymology Marc is a diminutive form of the name Marcus. Saint Mark was the author of the second Gospel in the New Testament. He is the patron saint of Venice, where he is supposedly buried. Though in use during the Middle Ages, Mark was not common in the English-speaking world until the 19th century, when it began to be used alongside the classical form Marcus. In the Celtic legend of Tristan and Isolde this was the name of a king of Cornwall. This is also the usual English spelling of the name of the 1st-century BC Roman triumvir Marcus Antonius (Mark Antony). Morgan may come from the Old Welsh masculine name Morcant, which was possibly derived from Welsh mor "sea" and cant "circle". It may also be the modern form of Morgen, which was used by Geoffrey of Monmouth in the 12th century for the Arthurian sorceress Morgan le Fay, who was unnamed in earlier stories. Geoffrey probably did not derive it from the Welsh masculine name Morgan, which would have been spelled Morcant in his time. He may have based it on the Irish name Moirgen. It can also be a name for both males and females, allowing Morgan's gender to be either one. Trivia *Morgan's Japanese name, Marc, is also the default name of the Tactician from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. *Children's Day in Japan (子供の日 kodomo no hi) is celebrated on May 5, the same day as Morgan's Birthday. May 5th is also Cinco de Mayo. *Morgan placed ninth in the female and fifteenth in the male category for the Fire Emblem: Awakening Character Popularity Polls in Japan. *Because Morgan is the child of the Avatar, and therefore impossible to S-support with them, they are the only characters in the game who do not have a confession CG. *Should Female Morgan or her sisters inherit Rally Strength from the Avatar, they will be the only units in the game who can learn all Rally skills. **If Female Morgan inherits Aether from Lucina or her sisters, Morgan will be the only unit in the game who can learn all attacking skills. *Male Morgan's official artwork depicts him wielding Alm's Blade while female Morgan's official artwork depicts her wielding Goetia. **Female Morgan can only wield Goetia as a Tactician if she gets Shadowgift from Aversa. *If Morgan's mother is Lissa or Emmeryn, and she S-Supports with Owain or a Chrom fathered Brady or Inigo, their status screens will refer to each other as "Companion", instead of "Husband" or "Wife". The reason for this was probably to remove the implications of an incestuous relationship between cousins. *Both Morgan's voice actors in the English and Japanese voices are shared with one of the Avatar's choices. Gallery File:Male Marc FE13 Artwork.png|Artwork of Morgan as a Male from the Knights of Iris book. File:Female Marc FE13 Artwork.png|Artwork of Morgan as a Female from the Knights of Iris book. File:Marc.jpg|Morgan's portrait in Awakening (as a male on the left and as a female on the right) File:morganfemalecolors.png|Female Morgan's Hair Colors Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters